


Pretty Princesses

by Akirayuyuya



Category: VIXX
Genre: Basically just neo making out in dresses, Blame the VNL fanmeet, Crossdressing, Fluff, I couldn't get this off my mind, I live for this gay shit, I wrote this at 3am don't judge me, M/M, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-21
Updated: 2017-10-21
Packaged: 2019-01-20 20:51:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12441543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akirayuyuya/pseuds/Akirayuyuya
Summary: Hakyeon had seen the dress, and also the wig. He had also imagined them on Taekwoon. Actually, trash that! He hasn't been able to get it off his mind ever since Taekwoon gave the soft "Yes." to actually cross dressing for the fanmeet.





	Pretty Princesses

"Are you sure?" Hakyeon had asked Taekwoon after the group meeting. He knows he's biting his own tongue for asking this. But Taekwoon has agreed to cross dress. Almost six years into their career and he will finally see him in a dress. He wants this. Damn! He even dreamt of this more than once, especially after Taekwoon had kissed him while he was in that black body tight dress, hands hugging his waist and a whisper of "You're so beautiful, Hakyeon." He'd dreamt of seeing Taekwoon in a similar attire. Of showering him with that kind of compliment. Of seeing him being so pretty in a completely different fashion than usual.

 

But, even if he wants it, Taekwoon's feelings comes first. He needs to make sure he's really okay with this.

 

Taekwoon had laughed. A bashful little laugh, before ducking down to peck him on his lips. Hakyeon was slightly alarmed. They were still in the company building and anyone could've seen. But Taekwoon was smiling, hands cupping Hakyeon's face. "Yes. I'm sure. Stop worrying so much." and then he was kissing Hakyeon again, just a very quick press of lips. 

 

The elevator behind them gave a resounding  _Ding!_ and then they were pulling away from each other like nothing happened. Taekwoon walking in front of him and Hakyeon following closely behind. He might've looked calm and collected on the outside but inside, Hakyeon was itching to pull Taekwoon again for a kiss because he was just so happy. This is finally happening. He will finally be able to see Taekwoon being beautiful in a dress, possibly with a cute little blush on and pink lipstick, maybe even some pink eyeshadow and false eyelashes. Maybe they'll make him wear stockings, too. He has no issue whatever color of stockings they will make him wear, it will make Taekwoon's legs look prettier, slimmer, no matter what they choose for him. He can also wear something with heels. The possibilities are limitless.

 

Hakyeon was so caught up in his daydreaming, he didn't even realize that they have reached the car already. Taekwoon has to playfully knock his head to bring him back. "What are you thinking about?" he asked, completely amused. 

 

He almost replied with, "You." but held himself back. Their manager is in the car, too, so he can't let his mouth run off with the words. In the end, he brushed it off with the default, "Just the details for the fanmeet." like how a leader should reply.

 

It had been vague, but the way Taekwoon had ducked his head immediately, plugging his earphones pretending he's nonchalant about it, but probably with the reddest ears Hakyeon has seen him with, he knows somehow or another, Taekwoon understood what he meant. They had always been able to understand each other even with a few words, sometimes even with just a glance.

 

Back in the comforts of what they call home, Taekwoon had pulled him to his room and Hakyeon had went willingly, but not without the teasing remarks from their younger members. Things like "How are we going to sleep?" "Keep it down, will you?" "Get a room!" Taekwoon had slammed the door to the rest of the teases and Hakyeon had laughed. Well, that was until he couldn't anymore, mouth busy with something... more important.

 

~*~

 

Honestly, he thought he would at least see a glimpse of Taekwoon in the costume, or maybe even just the wig. But the company has decided to give them all specific costumes. They had another meeting about deciding which costume for whom. What fits this certain member better. Therefore, the clothes will arrive just shortly before the day of the fanmeet. Meaning, he won't be seeing his boyfriend in his pink dress before the actual show.  _Great._

 

"Wow. You're really upset over it." Taekwoon told him during one of their breaks.

 

Dancing girl group songs for the sake of variety is easy. Dancing them for the sake of performing is way harder. Learning the actual steps and fixing the five member formation of Red Velvet to fit their six member group proved to be harder than they all originally thought.

 

Hakyeon pouted at the comment. "I'm not." he denied, even if he knows himself that he is.

 

"You totally are." Taekwoon said smiling. Seriously, Taekwoon smiles a lot these days. Too much actually. It isn't doing anything good for Hakyeon's heart. It's always in a constant state of  _pitter patter_ whenever Taekwoon's cheeks would bunch up, his eyes disappearing as he smile unrestrained, pretty lips pulling into that cute wide curve.

 

Hakyeon just pouted more and Taekwoon smiled wider. Hakyeon's attention immediately went to his lips. They've always been pink in color, something he used to be envious about, but now there's this unmistakable shine on them and for some odd reason, Taekwoon isn't biting his lips at all, something he usually does when he smiles so much. "Are you wearing lip balm?" he finally asked.

 

Taekwoon gave him a mischievous little smile before he went forward to kiss him.

 

 _'Cherry'_ his mind supplied instantly. 

 

"I borrowed it from your stash." he confessed. Hakyeon do have a handful of those. Those fruity flavored type of lip balms that are usually sold and aimed for females. But he sometimes liked putting them on so he bought some. And while he likes them on his lips, it was even better tasting it from Taekwoon's.

 

"Thought you might be upset about the clothes." he added. "Do you like it?" 

 

Instead of answering, Hakyeon just kissed him again, tongue swiping at his boyfriend's plump bottom lip, tasting more of the cherry. Taekwoon responded eagerly, opening his mouth and catching Hakyeon's tongue easily. Cherry flavored kiss is quickly climbing on top of his favorite kisses, right next to the coffee and strawberry flavored ones.

 

" _Ugh!_ " Hakyeon heard from behind, quickly pulling away from Taekwoon. "We left for less than five minutes!" Sanghyuk exclaimed, hands on his eyes as he was turned away from them, Wonshik and the rest right behind him. "Please tell me when it's over." he added.

 

"Show's over, kids." Hakyeon said then, picking himself up from the floor. 

 

Sanghyuk turned around but his hands remained on his eyes as they all shuffle back in. Hakyeon shaking his head as they all more or less mimic Sanghyuk's antics and went ahead and used their hand to cover seeing one side of the room where their two oldest are.

 

While Hakyeon was exasperated, Taekwoon stood up, too, leaning next to Hakyeon's ear. "I can reapply the lip balm if you're still upset." Hakyeon caught the glint in his eyes and really, he would've kissed him again, cherry flavored or not, if it wasn't for Sanghyuk screaming bloody murder about "My innocent eyes! Spare me, please!"

 

~*~

 

Hakyeon had seen the dress, and also the wig. He had also imagined them on Taekwoon. Actually, trash that! He hasn't been able to get it off his mind ever since Taekwoon gave the soft "Yes." to actually cross dressing for the fanmeet.

 

But fate must really be against him. Not only did he not see Taekwoon wearing the dress and the wig before the actual day of the fanmeet because of the delay with the costume, he was also getting ushered out of the dressing room while the stylists were still working on Taekwoon's make up. But they were tight on time and he can't stay there for long. In the end, he followed the staff outside, giving a brief glance towards Taekwoon through the mirror who answered him with a small nod.

 

With the props on, he put on his best smiling face, nothing less for the fans who had supported them all this time, and walked out of the stage with the rest of the members. The crowd went wild at his arrival, well wilder is the more accurate term, and Hakyeon just knows everyone will lose their shit when Taekwoon waltz on stage. 

 

They're all aware that it was what the fans wanted ever since Taekwoon missed that chance to join them as VIXX Girls back in 2013 due to an injury. Which was also probably why Taekwoon's outfit was well planned, something a tad bit different than the rest of the members wearing princess costumes, something more eye catching.

 

Hakyeon heard the screams before he actually processed the scene. But when he did, he has to put into use all his years of being an idol not to jump his boyfriend right there and then. The pink dress, as he thought, hugged Taekwoon's slender waist, and his broad shoulders actually made him look more delicate. The long red-orange wig framed his small face just right, making his pale skin stand out, coupled with the obvious blush on his cheeks, he definitely looked way too cute. The skirt, which was way shorter than what they were all wearing shows his pretty legs and...  _Damnit_ but he totally didn't see that they had prepared black stockings for him. It made his legs look long and slim and smooth.

 

Overall, he was beautiful and cute and sexy and Hakyeon really wants to kiss him right now. Which he can't. At least not yet. So he directed his attention back at Wonshik, flirting with him, just so he doesn't have to stare at Taekwoon and risk their entire career just because he couldn't control himself.

 

Unfortunately, it seems like his very own boyfriend doesn't understand the effect he has on Hakyeon because he kept moving around. Not just moving around, but actually being graceful and pressing his legs together whenever he will kneel or get up. He also kept playing with his skirt and his hair and his  _magic wand_ , playing with almost everyone. And he keeps smiling so much and Hakyeon can't stop noticing the blush on his cheeks or the shine on his lips. 

 

A few torturing minutes later and they were finally done with this corner, which Taekwoon spent smiling and laughing and being pretty in his princess clothes. The last of it was the dance cover of Red Velvet's Red Flavor, then they were finally moving out of the stage and away from the fans for a while.

 

As soon as it was over, Hakyeon had pulled Taekwoon to one of the empty rooms back stage. Time was tight but he'd be damned if he couldn't sneak a kiss while Taekwoon was being this pretty and delicate. 

 

It seems like they're on the same page because then, Taekwoon was pulling him towards himself, crashing their lips together in a deep kiss. Hakyeon placed his thigh in between of Taekwoon's legs and internally cursed his own long skirt. He wanted to feel the stockings on Taekwoon's legs and the damn material of the skirt makes it hard to do so. It didn't stop him from rubbing his leg on Taekwoon's front though, finding him slightly hard under his own skirt.

 

"Were you--" he asked when they broke apart, both needing air but not stepping away from each other.

 

"You're so cute as Snow White, I couldn't stop thinking what I wanted to do with you in it, _Princess_." he said, grabbing Hakyeon's neck and kissing him again, rubbing himself on Hakyeon's thigh.

 

"No. You're the cute one here." Hakyeon replied, pressing himself close so Taekwoon can feel that he's just as aroused as he is, probably more. "I kept thinking how your legs would feel with the stockings on." he said, he's almost breathless now, realizing they have no actual time for  _anything_ right now.

 

"Feel them." Taekwoon said, just as breathless as he is.

 

"What?"

 

"Feel them." Then he was directing Hakyeon's hand to one of his legs which he has lifted up to wrap around Hakyeon's waist. Then they were kissing again, rushed and messy and Hakyeon was feeling Taekwoon's legs, was feeling Taekwoon's cock against his own even through the blasted skirts, was feeling his wig against his face. He can taste the cherry on Taekwoon's lips and couldn't help himself from biting. He tastes so delicious.

 

They really don't have time for any of this. They really don't. But Taekwoon looks so pretty with the pink eyeshadow, and his blush looks pinker, and his lips slick with spit now instead of the lip balm, and the feel of his leg is so good under his hands, rough yet soft. And Taekwoon keeps rubbing on him. 

 

"Taek... Taekwoon, we don't have time." Even as he was also rutting against him. Oh god, he definitely want to fuck Taekwoon in these clothes, with the wig and the stockings and the make up, and just  _everything._ Oh how they would feel on direct skin. 

 

"I want to see you under me in these." Taekwoon whispered, desperately trying to keep rhythm and failing entirely. Hakyeon's heart squeezes at the words. They were thinking of the same thing. _Does he look as pretty as Taekwoon looks in his eyes?_

 

"Believe me, you look beautiful." he answered and Hakyeon realized he said his thoughts aloud.

 

"You look beautiful in these, Taek... So so beautiful." he whispered back, finding the need to compliment him, tell him how pretty he is.

 

"Yes...  _yes._ "

 

"I want to fuck you like this,  _Princess._ " he kept saying as they both chase release because the clock is ticking and they _really don't have time._ "You're my  _princess_ , right? Will you let me fuck you?"

 

"Yes. Yes, I am. Yes, I will.  _Fuck, Hakyeon."_ Then Taekwoon was quietly moaning out his name as they grind desperately on each other, no doubt making a mess of their underwears but who the fuck cares right now. Hakyeon kissed him again, less hurried, more careful, his  _princess_ deserves this much.

 

"You're so pretty, Taekwoon, so beautiful, my  _princess._ " and then one last peck before they had to force themselves to try and look like they hadn't just rutted on each other inside an empty room.

 

When they showed up in the dressing room, their stylists didn't even have time to scold them because they were so tight on time and quickly whisked them away to change out of the dresses and back to the regular VIXX, and out of the mess in their underwears as well. The members did give them knowing glances and they just know they wouldn't hear the end of it back at the dorms. 

 

Fortunately, the fanmeet finished without any problems and all of them were snuggled up in the van in the next hour. It was such a shame that he was only able to see Taekwoon in the clothes for a short time and was only able to touch him during the few stolen minutes. He would very much want to make do with the promise they had exchanged earlier but seeing as how they're both back to the regular shirt and pants, it was something not possible anymore.

 

They filed out of the car as soon as they arrived to their building and the kids hurried on ahead, no doubt trying to race who gets to use the shower first. Hakyeon walks slowly behind them trying not to look too dejected, when he was pulled to the side, lips pressing on his own immediately.

 

_'Cherry.'_

 

"I can still be your  _princess._ " Taekwoon said, smiling. 

 

Hakyeon was confused for a moment and then Taekwoon was walking in front of him, carrying a paperbag that has a black cloth dangling from its side.  _No._ It isn't just a black cloth... Those were... the  _black stockings._


End file.
